Nightmares & Memories
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: Best boy has a nightmare about Terra and trys to get some fresh air. On the roof of Titans tower, in the middle of the night, you can find a friend.


**I own nothing of the Teen Titans.  
**

* * *

This_ it was.  
__The place where he enjoyed being with her for the last time. The roller coaster, Ferris wheel, hot dog stand, the hall of mirrors.__Or at least now, it was the broken hall of mirrors. He himself was standing in the middle of it. Seeing a cracked reflection, a reflection that wasn't him. It was Terra. "See will never want to go back to a pathetic soul like you! She wants a life of excitement, of crime!" Slade's reflection replaced hers in an instant. _"_NO SHE DOESN'T!" Beast boy yelled at the top of his lungs, he felt the outburst scratch his throat. Suddenly, Terra appeared...  
__Beast boy dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Terra please!" He begged her, still with his head bowed. "Please come back! Terra! You don't need him, you need me! I can help you!" He looked up, tears blurring his vision, and saw Terra turn her back to him and shaking her head.  
__Then, a powerful light hit him...hard. He flew through the air, his body trying to transform before he crashed. But he couldn't transform. He didn't crash, he landed on his feet a few inches from her blond hair and ocean blue eyes. _

"_Things change, Beast boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."  
__Right then fierce pain hit him, it hit him like a tiger striking its prey, like a cheetah clawing into it's dinner, like an elephant stomping plants, like a knife cutting him clean through.  
_"_Terra! Attack him! NOW!"_

"NO!" Beast boy jumped out of his bunk bed and fell to the floor with a thump. Feeling terrified, he got up and ran to see if anyone was awake, no one. _Good, _he thought to himself. _Maybe some fresh air will help me sleep. _The youngest member of the Teen Titans let his feet carry him to the roof. He transformed into a cat and let himself feel the breeze on a ledge.

"I'm guessing you had a nightmare to the way you screamed," Robins voice made him jump up and into a bird. "Dude! Don't do that!" He yelped as he transformed back. "Sorry," Robin replied sympathetic. "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Beast boy asked.  
"Bad dream, you?"  
"Same. It...it was about Terra," Beast boy replied and turned his head to focus on the waves crashing noiselessly on the sands of the small island. He knew full well what Robin was gonna say. "Beast boy, I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but you need to move on. Terra...Terra's gone. She doesn't want to come back. She probably won't ever come back. She wants to live a normal life away from...what happened. Terra has moved on, away from what she did to us, away from what mistakes she made. If you wanna do what's right you should move on to."  
"Your right," Beast boy began. "I didn't wanna hear it. I never wanted this to happen. I never thought this could happen. Terra, she was special, she wasn't like Raven or Starfire or any of the other girls I met. She appreciated me, my cheesy jokes, my laziness, my messy room. Terra...Terra and I...we connected." Beast boy paused and took a deep breath. "You know when she told me to keep her secret about her not being able to control her powers, I did. I did because I...I thought maybe...maybe in a way she would stay. I thought maybe she would want to stay. For a while, I thought she did. I thought wrong. Terra didn't belong here. But she...would've. If she stayed. Terra could have belong. Terra could have helped us defeat evil. Terra...Terra could have figured out who she is. But she didn't stay!" Beast boy slammed his fist on the stone ledge and continued. "AND ALL BECAUSE OF ME! I should have told her to tell you guys! But I was blind, I-"  
"loved her more than anything," Robin interrupted. "Yeah. How...how could you tell?" Beast boy asked curiously. "It was obvious from the start. You fell for her hard. More than anything. You made her laugh, made her smile, you offered the one thing no one but you could give her." Robin smiled.  
"What?"  
"Freedom. Freedom from a life of running. Me and the others only gave her a room, we were kind to her, but you made her realize she didn't have to run. And a impression was made. If there's one thing she'll never ever forget it's that one thing, that one idea, that one hope."  
"You really think so?" Beast boy asked.  
"It's like I was once told, if you love someone you gonna let them go and be free. Let them choose their own path." Robin smiled a bit and said, "she'll find her path, who knows? She might even become a hero." Beast boy looked at him and tried to find the meaning of what Robin said on his face. Only thing his eyes found was a black and white mask and black, spiky hair.  
"You know," Beast boy wondered. "You hardly ever take off that mask. Why?" Robin sighed sadly and turned away. "Because a hero like me doesn't want people to see their eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Unlike you, Beast boy. My younger years weren't a happy time."  
And, surprisingly, Robin's hand reached his mask and took it off. His back was turned around, so Beast boy didn't see his eyes. He heard a sniffle come from Robin. "I understand how hard it is to let go. But, over time, that empty hold heals over. It's still there, it's just easier not to notice." Robin replaced his mask and left.

Beast boy saw a drop of water a few feet from where he stood. A few inches from where Robin stood. He smiled in spite of himself. "Guess I'm not the only one who has nightmares about his past." Robin's tear glittered in the moonlight as Beast boy left for bed.

"Good night Terra," he whispered as he feel asleep.


End file.
